


Замкнутый круг

by koganemushi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi





	Замкнутый круг

Когда Дерек возвращается домой с тренировки, все уже спят. Он скидывает кроссовки, не включая свет, чтобы не разбудить мать и сестер, и осторожно побирается на кухню.  
Отчаянно хочется пить, но в холодильнике, как назло, только молоко. На картонной упаковке отчетливо видны засохшие белесые разводы, похожие на…  
Тошнота подступает к горлу так стремительно, что Дерек едва успевает добраться до туалета. Он буквально падает на колени перед унитазом, упираясь руками в холодный кафельный пол. Рвотные позывы идут один за другим, не давая отдышаться, желудок скручивается болезненным узлом, хотя кажется, что в нем давно уже ничего не осталось. И Дерека выворачивает снова и снова, и снова. 

Во рту стоит омерзительный привкус желчи, и Дерек сжимает челюсти, силясь перебороть тошноту. Он часто и тяжело дышит, капли пота стекают по лбу, попадая в глаза. Дерек смаргивает их, как слезы. Даже в темноте ему мерещится в собственной рвоте что-то белесое, как молоко, только совсем другое на вкус. От воспоминаний прошедшего вечера к горлу снова подкатывает тошнота, и Дерек стискивает зубы, зажмуривается до оранжевых всполохов перед смеженными веками. Он на ощупь опускает крышку унитаза и обессилено прижимается к ней разгоряченным лбом. 

Ничего нельзя изменить. Слишком многое поставлено на карту, все в его маленьком мирке завязано на спортивную стипендию. Он делает это, потому что должен. И точка. Дерек повторяет это снова и снова, но уже давно не верит собственным словам. Потому что каждый раз, обещая себе не стонать, не подаваться навстречу прикосновениям, не возбуждаться от шарящих по телу рук, он нарушает обещание. Удовольствие помножено на стыд, боль и гнев, но оно всегда оказывается сильнее, и Дерек ненавидит себя за это.

Он сидит в темноте, уткнувшись лбом в нагревшийся пластик и подтянув колени к груди. Во рту все еще стоит тошнотворный привкус, но сил подняться и глотнуть воды уже нет, измученное тело протестует против любых движений. Дерек почти успевает задремать, когда в коридоре загорается свет, и за его спиной раздается неуверенный детский голосок:  
\- Ты заболел?  
Семилетняя Сара стоит в дверном проеме, обхватив себя руками. В своей длинной ночнушке – белой, с синими мультяшными слониками - она похожа на маленького ангела.  
\- Все хорошо, - хрипит в ответ Дерек, украдкой вытирая глаза. – Ты почему не спишь? Это я тебя разбудил?  
\- Нет. Мне сон приснился. Плохой. - Сара качает кудрявой головкой и шепотом добавляет. – И в шкафу кто-то есть.  
\- Ясно. Сейчас умоюсь, и мы пойдем смотреть, кто там у тебя прячется.

В шкафу, разумеется, никого нет, но это не мешает Саре цепляться за его руку и вздрагивать от каждого шороха.  
\- Видишь, все в порядке? – шепотом, чтобы не разбудить Дезире, говорит Дерек. – Ложись спать.  
Но Сара медлит:  
\- Расскажешь мне сказку?  
-Уже поздно, - начинает было он, но маленькая ладошка настойчиво тянет за майку. – Ладно, хорошо. Но при одном условии – ты ложишься и закрываешь глаза.  
\- Ты самый лучший старший брат на свете! – Сара быстро обнимает его и забирается под одеяло. – Я закрыла глаза, можешь начинать рассказывать, - через секунду сообщает она, и Дерек не может сдержать улыбку. 

Из щели меж шторами сочится тусклый лунный свет, Дерек сидит на полу, облокотившись спиной о стену, и прислушивается к спокойному дыханию спящих сестер. Сара заснула почти сразу, так и не дослушав эпическую историю о черепашках-ниндзя. Дерек хотел бы поцеловать ее в лоб, но не смеет – только не после того, что он делал сегодня своими губами.  
Меньше всего он хочет, чтобы его позор хоть как-то затронул их – Сару и Дезире, и маму.  
Он осторожно поднимается и выходит из комнаты. 

Во рту все еще стоит привкус желчи, и Дерек выдавливает на зубную щетку побольше мятной пасты. Он чистит зубы с ожесточением, раздирая десны до крови, пока во рту не остается только вкус ментола. Но этого недостаточно. Пряный привкус чужой спермы навсегда останется с ним, как напоминание. Как клеймо, которое (Дерек в этом уверен) никто и никогда не сможет смыть. 

Он отбрасывает зубную щетку. Все еще хочется пить, и он идет прямиком к холодильнику. Картонный пакет мнется под пальцами, и Дерек делает жадный глоток молока. Несколько капель стекают по подбородку, но он больше не заботится о том, на что это похоже. Если нет другого пути, он пройдет этим. И выдержит, несмотря ни на что.


End file.
